Calm
by Beckon
Summary: She could feel the soft strength in his grip, taking easy notice of his lack of nerves and anxiety. It was a beautiful feeling, she was certain, but… maybe it was her own nerves greeting her instead. How funny it was when things turned like that.


**A/N: This is why you don't wait three months to finish a story... I completely forgot what the execution of this story was supposed to be, so the ending is not even close to what I had been aiming for.  
Edit: After stepping away from it for a moment and coming back, I tried to fix up a few problem areas- may have made them worse instead though, but hopefully it reads a little better.  
**

She could hear the soft cradle of his voice faintly being carried through the air around her; her ears perking up just briefly at the familiar sounds and listening to every soft turn of his words. It was kind of odd to think of how many years she spent hearing that same voice and listening to the various songs he knew being sung over and over again... and yet it never got all too tiring. While she might've picked about it every now and again, she never would've asked him to stop. Those songs were all he had left of his people and it helped to keep him connected to his roots, which was all she wanted to ensure. Sometimes it was like trying to keep a drop of water from hitting the ground, but she was more than ready to accept any challenge.

But now, he was using that same voice and those same songs to reunite with those who remained.

Even if his siblings, Prince Reyson and Princess Leanne, failed to maintain their true roots and seemed more attuned to a Hawk-like attitude... they were still his family; they all shared the same raw pain of memories of those that had long since been lost, but in a moment like this, those thoughts could momentarily be forgiven. She always edged on about how emotional he got at times, wishing for him to cease his endless words, but even she knew where her line was.

Their father would be waking up any moment now; his body cured and soon to be healthy from just the singing words alone.

His eldest son had returned.

Trembling thoughts and horrifying images of what might've happened to him would soon be cast away and be replaced by a moment of warm embraces; white wings fluttering happily and expressive words slipping out in almost illogical phrases of slurred, unpronounced joy.

"It's been a long number of years, it'll be nice to see the old man well again."

Her single eye lifted up just enough to see the Hawk King himself slowly making his way down the corridor towards her; she told herself he was just here to check in on how King Lorazieh was doing. Twenty years in a bedridden state was sure to be hell on the body but a sudden awakening in health and being surrounded by his remaining children was sure to be the cure. She didn't wish to make conversation with him- their words tended to get aggressive all too quickly and they had crossed one another far too many times. But for the sake of the situation, and Rafiel, she would play nice- or at least show pity. "How long has he been ill?"

"Ever since the fires... he just never recovered."

"I see."

After the Goddess battle, when everything returned back to normal and weapons were traded away for tearful celebrations, this trip was proposed. Well, proposed was an easy to use word, it was more forced and no objections were allowed. She wanted nothing more than to return to Hatari, but she wouldn't dare to leave Rafiel on his own again... especially for a situation such as this one. His father had been ill for nearly twenty years now and without even a word of his eldest son's revival; it would be good for the elder Heron King to finally see him and Rafiel remarked that he might know a Galdr that would help to cure the fallen man. He seemed so emotional over the trip and she had to force herself not to say something, choosing to allow him to have this moment for himself. It was also to mention that after she and the Hawk King's last few previous arguments and challenges, she refused to allow for the first born Heron to leave her sight... even if it meant traveling to Phoenicis herself. The trip wasn't easy either, she counted more annoyances with it than anything else- not to mention, she did not like the fact that they were isolated out on the sea. The Hawk King had offered to carry her the entire way to Phoenicis himself, but she told him that she would much rather cut off her own tail than be reduced to mere 'luggage' to him.

But they had arrived with little incident and it gave her the first glimpse of the Hawk Kingdom itself. Damages were extensive from a backstab from the Begnion country but... that was a given and she did not hold it against him. She could see why he went into battle with such ferocity and hate though; if an army had even attempted to strike at her own nation behind her back, she would create a massacre far worse than the Great Flood itself.

"Leanne used to worry herself sick over his health."

At the moment, the three Heron siblings were in the room behind her, awaiting for their father's awakening... which gave her no one else to speak with aside from these brown winged Hawks; not that she really even wished to speak with anyone at this moment. This was his country so she would give him some small means of respect in a flow of conversation. "At least he'll be well enough to move again, perhaps even fly if he so wishes."

The Hawk King gave a brief chuckle as though to thank her for showing some sign of... hospitality. "He always talked about going back to the Serenes Forest; I'm sure Leanne's dying to take him back now that it's recovered."

The Serenes Forest...

She found it almost odd that ever since the start of their travels and moving from country to country... Rafiel never mentioned about going back. Perhaps it was just a topic he wanted to keep to himself, or maybe he just assumed that she would reject the thought of it. She supposed it would not hurt to let him linger around for a little longer while she returned to Hatari and checked on her people; he would be able to return to her on his own time. "Tell me Hawk King, what plans do you have now that this escapade is over?"

She needed a change of pace in this conversation, even if it was killing her just the same.

"The Bird Tribes have been separated for too long... our different nations have been torn down and damaged enough by this war, it seems to have finally opened our eyes to the pre-existing problems we had. Believe it or not, we decided to take a page from the Beast Tribes book and finally merge Hawks and Ravens together into one Kingdom." Tibarn answered, moving to cross his arms over his broad chest. "We had considered moving to occupy the Serenes Forest once more but Reyson is making us promise not to kill any of the woodland creatures... which we're still not sure if we can promise that in return."

"Sometimes sacrifices must be made in order to bring in unity." Nailah remarked; fingers moving to tuck aside a straying curl of hair. "My Kingdom is made of all species there is, from the Beorcs to Laguzs who have lost their way, even Hawks and Ravens like yourselves are there; we bring in the Branded without even batting an eye. And yet, because of that unity, those outside of my borders find that behavior almost repulsive. If I have to sacrifice first impressions to undeveloped minds and maturity, then so be it; I can easily make up for it in a second's time."

"I didn't think you cared for anyone else's opinion."

"I don't."

He narrowed his eyes briefly at the exchange of words but decided not to linger on it for all too long; knowing how the Wolf Queen worked, one had to be careful of their words or face an unprecedented wrath. "What are your plans?"

"To return to Hatari and bring word of what lies across the desert from us." Nailah answered, leaning back against the wall behind her; her tail faintly sweeping across the floor space in front of her. The tips of her ears tipped back slightly at the sound of faint voices just on the other side of the wall; from the sounds of various words, the Galdr worked just as he predicted. "Rafiel and I may make a few trips back across the desert when the time calls for it or merely just to do so, but we wanted to open our borders to those who wish to see what their natural homelands would have been. Not that I stopped my people from wanting to travel but at least they know there's something across the desert of Death... and maybe some of them will think that the trip is worth the sun's pain."

There was that brief moment of silence and she already knew what was coming; she knew what he was going to say... so easily predictable the Hawk King was, it was a wonder how he could successfully pull off an ambush maneuver.

"You still plan on-"

"Hawk King, I have shared these words with you far too many times to keep repeating myself; perhaps it would be more effective for me to shove them down your throat instead." she interrupted; catching the slight stiffening of his wings at the sharp remark. "You have kept Prince Reyson and Princess Leanne safe for twenty years and through two wars now, I have no doubts that you'll be able to continue that stride; you even have King Lorazieh safely tucked inside this country of yours. And yet, you seem to doubt my ability to keep Rafiel underneath my watch, time and time again you have tossed your doubts into my path. He has been at my side for all these years now, do not think that just because this war is over that I will allow for him to be ripped away from my shadow."

"When are you going to open that single eye of yours and see that you're not one of his kind; you're not even in the same Tribe as he is." Tibarn easily replied with the same amount of puncture in his tone. "He's been isolated from this world and has only recently been able to reconnect with his remaining siblings, as well as his aging father. You don't think he deserves the chance to stay with them? There are only four Herons left in this world and you wish to rip him away from them. I am only suggesting that you allow for him to make a choice on the matter- without your influence."

Suggest? Ha, more like ordering with how he so easily phrased his strong words together.

She did not enjoy speaking with the Hawk King for this very reason. Long, drawn out conversations quickly became bickering arguments and fights, only worsening her small tolerance for lingering words. It would seem at these times that they both stepped outside of their profiled characters and wanted nothing more than to throw one another over the nearest cliffside- she would make sure to break his wings first though. "As far as I am concerned, Hawk King, when you have spent two decades with him then you'll be given a reasonable chance to argue with me over this matter. Until then, it would be best for your health if you cut this idea out of that small head of yours."

Unfortunately enough, this was certainly not the first time they had argued over Rafiel.

They had crossed these words so many times she was getting sickened by how much breath she had wasted on the man.

* * *

Her ears pulled all the way back at the sound of heavy footsteps echoing down the corridor behind her; she had little interest in whoever else would be joining them, but the massive Lion King at her side looked up regardless- a faint smile playing on his heavy features.

"King Tibarn, it's good to see you again."

"And the same for you, King Caineghis."

Again, she cared little for their introductions and kept her sights on the activities out on the distant courtyard. It was odd to see three of them now, she had been so used to just seeing Rafiel that the addition of the other two almost made her eye hurt; the sun seemed to reflect off of every inch of their white material and made it near impossible to keep them in her sight without catching some kind of glare. He was just so happy now though...

"Let me introduce you to someone." Caineghis had started. "This is Queen Nailah of Hatari."

Of course, she would be pulled into this unwanted conversation- although she did have to admit that she was curious as to what else this land had to offer. King Caineghis himself was no disappointment in terms of stature or even possible challenger, she enjoyed the aspect of having a much larger ally around just for the means of training; he was heavier set due to his larger frame, which would make him a victim of her speed but his heavy hands would mean stronger swipes, which would make her a victim of just one hit. Still, it was exhilarating to consider how their challenge battle would go- that is, if he gave her the blessing of engaging him in battle.

But this was the Hawk King now... and he certainly filled the part of it. His scars showcased why he deserved to have a cocky expression on his face, why he deserved to have his chest bared as though to challenge someone to shoot an arrow his way. Dark-brown wings were tucked against his back but their massive spans were more than just a would be Beorc myth; they overshadowed the wingspans of those few Hawks who resided in her Kingdom. He was definitely another name to write down, right after King Caineghis.

"You know, when you wrote me that letter, I didn't believe a word you said." Tibarn started, moving his hands to fit more comfortably against his waist. "But when Janaff came back and confirmed every line you wrote... I didn't have a choice other than to drop by and see it for myself. And it is quite a sight indeed, here we all thought the Wolf Tribe had been wiped out in the Flood."

How many times were they going to go over this? How many times was she going to have to listen to this senseless banter? "King Caineghis spared a few words about yourself, Hawk King, unfortunately he had failed to tell me how much you like to squabble." she remarked plainly enough, watching as his wings seemed to twitch slightly at the comment. Perhaps now she had given him the wrong foot to step off on, but she wasn't going to just tiptoe around this. "If we had not been informed that two other Herons also survived the massacre, we wouldn't be here right now. I suppose there is some sense of gratitude I should pass along to you... I don't think I've witnessed Rafiel so emotional before; handling one Heron is difficult enough, I can't imagine what it's like to handle two at the same time."

"Three actually." he moved to correct, choosing to ignore her starting statement. "I'm also tending to King Lorazieh, their father... but he has seen his better days I suppose. Regardless, this whole situation is... striking to say the least. I'll have to make sure Janaff and Ulki are on their toes for this one- hopefully Rafiel won't give me the same problems that Reyson has, or Leanne for that matter."

She narrowed her eye briefly at his words. Just what the hell was this King of Hawks talking about? He acted as though he was just going to take Rafiel and whisk him elsewhere out of her sight and reach. And if that's what he so wished for than he was just as blind as a newborn pup.

"They're welcomed to stay here for however long they wish." Caineghis offered. "It will do them some good to catch up and be with one another again. Afterwards, I suppose you'll be wanting to get them back to Phoenicis, and out of the way of this... ongoing skirmish between the countries."

"Yeah, I just have to figure out where I can spare the soldiers to serve as an escort; I'll be needed on the field at all times-"

"You'll only need a small handful of soldiers." she interrupted, cutting herself into the conversation that was being spoken above her now. "Rafiel is staying with me."

She had already gone over this conversation with King Caineghis himself, so he didn't dare say a word against her, but it was the Hawk King that showed the greatest reaction to how she spoke; perhaps she would get that battle far sooner than expected.

"I assure you, Queen Nailah, I can protect him far greater-"

There it was, just the smallest spark to ignite the flame.

It was like he was testing her- he didn't even know who she was!

"I've heard enough of your ridiculous words, Hawk King, talk all you want but if you wish to cross me again then that will be on your grave." she started as she took a step forward. "If you want to take him back to this Phoenicis of yours than you will have a struggle on your hands. He lost his ability to fly twenty years ago... but you would have to go through me first to even have the chance to deal with that challenge. So ask yourself... how much blood are you willing to shed, Hawk?"

Tellius herself was already falling apart.

This was only adding to that collapse.

But she refused to be spoken over, to be ignore, and have her own voice tossed aside. If she had to go straight for the kill, then she would. If she had to prove herself to these countries and Kings, then there would be no hesitation… she had no problems burning bridges. She barely knew this Hawk King so she would bear no trouble losing his alliance.

Her strong headed attitude, while not always shown, seemed to take the King by surprise but he quickly tossed the expression aside. Even the Lion King himself seemed unsure of the reaction… he seemed to be contemplating on whether or not he should intrude. This was his country, he could do as he wished and if he wanted to end this conflict, then she would drop it as though it never happened. She knew her lines of respect within another country- unlike some.

"All of it if I have to."

This would be a worthy challenge then.

"My Queen…"

All those pulsing thoughts that rushed through her mind came to an abrupt stop at the two words that echoed somewhere behind her. Ears pulled back for a moment before she slowly turned around to see what the problem was, trying to push the image of the other King out of her head. Eyes settled on the very Heron they were arguing over and it would be impossible to not notice the sheer look of worry that dressed his expression.

"Are you alright?"

For a moment, she wanted to curse herself for projecting her thoughts like she did before… that was probably the reason he came running as such. She wondered if he paid any heed to those mental words, the answer to that was always apparent though. After all, he would not have appeared like this if she had been discussing diplomatic ordeals with herself, would he?

"I'm fine, Rafiel." she answered with a soft nod. "Don't worry yourself with these issues we're discussing."

The way he kept his eyes solely on her own with the corners of his lips just barely twitching into a slight frown… he didn't believe a word she was saying. And he had no reason to.

She was guessing that the Hawk King himself was projecting some very similar thoughts as she was.

"I trust you."

Of course he would… which made their argument from before just a little more complicated. She would stand by her previous statement that after twenty years, he rightfully belonged at her side and no one else's. She wouldn't dare allow for him to stand at anyone else's side- especially someone who has yet to earn it.

"By the love of the Goddess…" the words seemed to fall from the Hawk King's lips far before he could even process them; eyes immediately drawn to the new Heron figure that stood before him. While both King Caineghis and Janaff had confirmed that the elder Heron son was in fact alive… he still found it hard to believe himself. But here he was.

"Remarkable, isn't it?" Caineghis spoke, his gruff voice almost purring out the words. "You know, despite your differences, I think you do owe Queen Nailah here a thanks of some sort."

* * *

"Some things never change, do they?"

"Of course not."

She watched the tense almost twitch in the other man's face, the tight press of his lips and the narrowness of his dark eyes at her words. The expression only seemed to linger on for a few short moments before it broke with a quiet sigh. His eyes closed for a moment before he shook his head as though in a final symbol of defeat.

"I have fought you the moment I met you. We've gone at each other's throats throughout this entire war... but I've seen my fair share of battles, I know when to give up. So, Queen Nailah of Hatari, I believe it's my time to give up my stance on this." the Hawk King spoke; the words did not appear to come with ease and he seemed to be mentally struggling with their presence. "We all make sacrifices, correct?"

After so many months, even a little over a year... it was finally over.

"I can be stubborn, King Tibarn, you know this, but I am not a Queen without respect or dignity." she started. "You have always been an opponent I found worthy of fighting. I thank you for this final conclusion... it was not an easy one, I know, but now you are aware of why we both fought so harshly over this."

It was a mutual standing now.

Thankfully.

"My Queen…"

There was his voice again. It seemed like he always knew when she and the Hawk King were about to bare fangs and talons at one another… not that they ever tried that hard to hide it though. They were always more than likely to make a scene if it called for it, not that she really wished to do so, but whatever happened tended to just happen in a moment's time. But this time was different, wasn't it? This time he arrived just a few minutes too short. Glancing to one side, she spotted where he was standing in the open doorway just a few short feet to her left. His expression was one of comfort and a small sense of serenity, his pale lips just barely dressed in a smile.

Her single eye dropped to where he slowly moved one hand forward, fingers loose as they held out towards her.

"There's someone I want you to meet."

Of course.

"I'm sure the Hawk King here would prefer to greet with King Lorazieh first." she started, glancing briefly in the direction of the other male.

He seemed to meet her with another one of those scarred grins of his before he moved to drop his arms away from his broad chest. "That's quite alright, I've been here for twenty years now. It'll be good for him to see a new face."

Well then… so be it.

Fingers moved to entangle with the elder Heron brother's before she wrapped her hand tightly around his own and allowed for him to take the lead. He moved with that ever continuous sense of grace and pulled her close to his side as he slowly entered the large room once more; she could feel the soft strength in his grip, taking easy notice of his lack of nerves and anxiety. It was a beautiful feeling, she was certain, but… maybe it was her own nerves greeting her instead. How funny it was when things turned like that.

It was easy to pick up on the scattered words Princess Leanne spoke as she remained attached to her father's neck; her small wings were up in their full span while ivory feathers seemed to vibrate in their places. She had picked up from observations that the Bird Tribe liked to express themselves with their wings quite a bit actually… but that was a motion she had seen only a few rare times. Her stumbled words almost sounded in conflict compared to Prince Reyson's more formal and elegant phrases; his greater harness of a more vernacular language was easier to understand than his sister's broken attempt at the same words.

King Lorazieh…

Well, it was easy to see where they all got their identical looks from. They were all almost a spitting image of him; Rafiel more so when compared to his slightly broader nose and longer ears. Now was not a time for being nitpicky though. She didn't know how old the King was but he didn't appear all that different from the rest of the monarchs; his previous illness seemed to have bore heavily on his gentle features though, forcing in wrinkles and harsh lines around his glowing eyes- that was the only mark of time she could find on the man.

"Father, this is Queen Nailah of Hatari." Rafiel spoke, drawing her in closer to where the small group had dispersed slightly. "I was only able to tell you very little about her, but I thought it would be best for you to meet her as soon as possible."

It seemed to take the elder King a moment before a matching smile seemed to take to his pale lips. "So you are the Queen that has kept my son protected for so long." carefully, he moved one hand out in offer to her own. "Words cannot describe what I'm feeling at this moment… but there is not enough that I could say to you in hopes you could even understand my gratitude."

Slowly pulling her hand free from its earlier grasp, she moved to gently take the elder man's hand. Words stumbling and dying on her tongue as they failed to find some gracious way to her lips. "There is no need for gratitude, King Lorazieh… he has served as my greatest companion in Hatari."

"Is that so?" he almost seemed to whisper. "He has described you as his brightest light. It appears that the two of you share the same thoughts then."

"We always have." Rafiel nodded before he glanced briefly to her at his side, lingering in the almost gentle nature she held for the moment. "And... we always will."


End file.
